Chibi Kitsune Cupid
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Shippo didn't expect to see his honorary uncle after so long or the fact attraction between him and Kagome. With a plan in mind to set them up he hopes they can be a family since Inuyasha chose someone else as his mate. full summary inside, tester fic yyh


**Arashi: This is my first fic that deals with YYH and decide to work it with a fandom I know, Inuyasha. So it's a crossover fic while pairing had a tough time until remember a certain fox demon and a miko I thought be great together. Cute fic with a matchmaker Shippo.**

**Disclaimer-Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't make any money off this fic at all since I'm just writing for fun. Yu Yu Hakusho and its characters belong to Yoshihiro Togashi**

Pairing- Youko Kurama/ Kagome Higurashi

Summary- Shippo didn't expect to see his honorary uncle after so long or the fact attraction between him and Kagome. With a plan in mind to set them up he hopes they can be a family since Inuyasha chose someone else as his mate. He might even have a chance to be officially adopted other then Kagome could be more then his mother-like figure.

* * *

Chibi Kitsune Cupid

A familiar scent reaches the small fox kit demon as the group takes a break from walking around looking for shards. He grins taking off ignoring the other's calls for him to come back. 'He's here! I wonder if he has any thing for me.' Shippo muse seeing a tall figure near the river. The silver-white hair and the five tails signal its him.

The kit shouts out, "Youko! You're really here!"

Youko turns around seeing the familiar sight of the kit he miss on his travels jumps in his arms. He gives a tiny smile seeing the boy relax in his strong grip. He glance up seeing a couple of humans, a Inu-Hanyou and a neko Youkai running towards them. He watch with fascination as the raven woman with blue eyes stare at him then the kit in his arms.

She calls out nervously, "Shippo get over here."

Shippo pouts jumping down running to the woman jumping in her arms whispering he's sorry. He glance at Youko pleadingly to show he's not an enemy but a friend. The Kitsune nods to the youngster seeing the sigh of relief. Before he could introduce himself the Inu-Hanyou pulls out his sword in a threatening manner.

"Who the hell are you?" The Hanyou growls out just as one of the three humans more particularly the woman near the monk he guess is a demon slayer.

"That's Youko!" She whispers earning those around her a strange look.

Kagome whispers to Sango, "Who is Youko?"

Sango answers in the same tone, "He's a five tail Kitsune that many don't want to mess with him."

Struggling in his mother's figure grip Shippo yells at Inuyasha. "Don't hurt him! I know him."

Youko watches the Hanyou give the kit a dirty look before placing his sword down but not that far though. He watch with interest as the girl with strange clothing says something getting the shorter demon before him to land on his face. It took him a few minutes not to laugh as Shippo did. He gives the kit a crooked grin seeing the boy beckon the other's close for a proper introduction.

"This is my Honorary uncle, Youko. He's the best Kitsune I know other then my father before…he died." The child begins happily then sobers at the mention of his parent.

Kagome gives the Kitsune Youkai kit an understanding smile showing a side Youko never seen in humans, Compassion or love. He found it rather strange but figure he'll ask the young pup later on when he has the chance to get him on his own. He listens to the kit introduce the others to him.

"Uncle Youko the annoying Hanyou in front of you is Inuyasha, the miko and future girl who I consider as…er...never mind…" Youko watch with interest as the boy stop shrugging before continuing as if nothing. "Kagome, next to her is Sango and Miroku along with Sango's Nekomata Youkai, Kirara."

"I'm not annoying brat!" The inu-hanyou shouts at the fox kit who shrugs earning a soft snicker from the older kitsune.

Seeing the kit isn't going to change his mind soon he grumbles about meeting Kikyou in the woods and won't be back till tomorrow. Sango and Miroku gives Inuyasha frustrating looks keeping an eye on Kagome who hardly has any reaction other then the pain in her eyes. They both mutter about taking a walk and not to worry about them. Kagome waves her friends off barely paying attention to the two kitsunes.

* * *

Shippo watches the slight desire look form in the silver-white kitsune's golden brown eyes lost in thought. He smirks teasing him, "You like Mama don't you?"

Youko blinks at the young one's words as he echoes, "Mama?"

Shippo kicks the dirt beneath his feet explaining in a way Kagome adopt him as her son but wish to have it legal. Youko knows the only way to make it legal is either she mates with a Youkai or becomes one herself. He ruffles the boy's hair seeing the bushy tail wag with happiness. He chuckles lightly figuring maybe learning more about the miko won't be so bad.

Youko goes over to Kagome curious of her history not once seeing the plotting look in the young kit's eyes. Oh the little kitsune has a plan up his sleeve that involves his foster mother and honorary uncle he could see as his father since the other offer to be his father last time he saw him if something should happen to his parents.

Seeing both adults laughing at some jokes Shippo use one of the leaves to summon wind to push Kagome into Youko just as he stares at her eye level their lips meet in their first kiss. The kitsune kit had the nerve to look away rolling his eyes smiling happily.

"Um…sorry about that." Kagome stutters out her heart beating in her chest feeling rather comfortable in the Youko's presence.

"That's alright," He answers a suave smile tugs his lips wrapping an arm around the human girl close to his body so she won't fall. Staring into her eyes he continues, "YOu look rather beautiful Kagome."

Kagome blush feeling the warmth on her lips from their brief kiss. She couldn't help but wish to have another. He smirks seeing the unspoken question in her eyes brushing his lips against her in a soft yet innocent kiss. Shippo smiles taking a picture only to be grab by one of Youko's tails who stares at him with a raise brow.

The kit smiles sheepishly admits shyly, "I wish for us to be a family?"

Kagome smiles softly at the boy, "I would like to see Youko more and maybe if we're compatible there might be a chance for us to be together as a family."

"Same with what Kagome said Runt." Youko tells the boy who smiles happily at them knowing th e answer is there just under the sky a new relationship in the beginnings with the possibility of a new family in the future.

* * *

**Arashi: I'm going to say Youko is probably mostly ooc in this fic. Then again this is my first try at writing YYH. ^^; Still learning the characters so I hope eventually I'll get their personalities down. Got poll in profile if should continue on with this or leave as is. Please read and review.**


End file.
